Divergent without the war
by Lauzzaa46
Summary: what would have happened if the war never happened and everyone was still alive FOURTRIS


Divergent without the war

 **TRIS POV**

Today is the day I choose my job and apartment as I am now a member of dauntless. Tobias, Will, Christina, Al and I all meet at breakfast and as soon as we have finished eating we head to the office where we put in our job and apartment preferences.

I am first in the rankings so I get first pick of apartments and jobs. I have decided that I don't want to be in government because I would have to see Tobias' abusive father Marcus who is leader of abnegation.

So I have chosen to be Tattoo artist with Tori and training initiates with Tobias. The next thing I get to choose is where I live. Tobias and I have decided that instead of living separately we should get a bigger apartment together.

After I have they keys for mine and Tobias new apartment. We start to move in. All we have to move is our personal belongings because the apartment has a bed, kitchen full of crockery and appliances and a lounge room full of furniture. By the time we are fully moved in and all cleaned it is about dinner time but we are so tired we decide to use our new kitchen and we just have dinner in our new apartment.

The next day Christina askes me at breakfast if I can go shopping with her for her apartment because she has to buy everything because she has a small one person apartment. All she has in her apartment is a bed and an empty kitchen.

While I was shopping I got a text from Tobias saying he want to meet me at dinner at 6.30.

 **TOBIAS POV**

I texted Christina to ask Tris to come shopping with her because I need some time to shop for engagement rings. I am going to propose to her tonight. We have talked about getting married but never said when. I have decided that we have just moved into an apartment together so why not do it now. I am hoping it all goes to plan and make this the best day in both of our lives.

I have planned to ask her after dinner in front of everyone. I hope she says yes!

 **TRIS POV**

After Christina has brought everything she thinks she needs we go to her apartment and put it all away. After the apartment is clean and tidy I go back to me apartment to get ready for tonight. By the time I am ready it is about 6.20 so I make my way down to the pit where we have dinner. On my way I catch up with Al and I asked him what job he chose. He said he has chosen to be in the control room with Tobias. When I arrive at the pit I see Tobias sitting at a table with Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina and heaps of other friends. Tobias turns around and sees me so I make my way towards him. When I arrive I lean down and kiss him and then sit down. After dinner at around 7 Tobias stands up and gets a box out him pocket and gets down on one knee. I am just standing there stargazed that this is happening. The room by this stage is dead silent. He then says 'Tris I love you more than anything, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me.' I said yes I would and he puts the ring on my finger. He then stands up and we hug. After I said yes the room breaks into applause and we kiss full of love and emotion. As soon as we had finished I had a group around me asking to look at the amazing ring Tobias gave me and saying congratulations. After a couple of minutes Tobias and I decide to go back to the apartment.

The following day we start out wedding preparations. By the end of that day we have decided we will have the wedding in 2 months so just before the choosing ceremony and we will get married in the pit. We have said we want it to be a big event and not a traditional wedding a more fun party.

The rule Faction before blood and you can't see your family after choosing a new faction can be broken when a person gets married. I will invite my parents but I don't think they will come. I don't think that they will approve the marriage because I am only young and I haven't known him for a long time.

In dauntless getting married is big event and you don't have to pay for food or the venue because they already feed you anyway and the venue is a public place. All you have to pay for is the dress, rings.

2 days after the proposal was my first day working at the tattoo parlour. I won't be doing tattoos today but cleaning the room and learning what the equipment is and how to use it.

That night Tobias and I got permission to go see my parents to ask them to our wedding. When I arrive my dad answered he was surprised to see me. When I came inside I introduced them to Tobias as my fiancé and asked them if they would like to come to our wedding in 2 months' time. After that my father asked to talk to Tobias privately. They went into the kitchen. While that was happening my mum asked me how we met and if I am happy with the relationship and am I ready for this. I told her Tobias is the best thing that happened to me and I love him.

 **TOBIAS POV**

Andrew pulled me into the kitchen to talk to me. I am suspected it is to make sure that I am right for his daughter and that I am not going to hurt her. I tell him the truth to all of the questions he asked me and I told him that Tris is my world and I would never hurt her. He asked me how long we have been dating and how we met and all of those kinds of questions. I told him the truth and that I was sure my decision was the right one. I also asked him to please make an effort to come because I knew how much that would mean to them.

 **TRIS POV**

After Tobias and my dad come back out of the kitchen we say goodbye and leave. When we are back on the train I ask Tobias what that was about. He told me it was making sure I want going to hurt you. I asked him what he said. He said that he told me dad how much I mean to him and that he loves me. I said love you and he said it back and as soon as he finished we were kissing.

After work the next day Tobias and I were talking about who we want to be our maid of honour and best men. We came to the conclusion that Christina will be my maid of honour and Zeke will be Tobias best man.

I went straight to Christina's apartment to ask her to be my maid of honour. When I got to her apartment I knocked and went inside to find Christina crying on her bed. As I was entering she realised I was there and stopped crying. I walked over to her and asked what the problem was. She said that her ad will are on the brink of breaking up. They have just had another fight. I told her everything will be all right. I then asked her to be my maid of honour and she jumped up screaming in excitement. We talked for a while and organised to go dress shopping tomorrow morning.

 **TOBIAS POV**

I knew that Zeke works until 6.30 and then heads to the canteen for dinner and home by about 7.30. I was at his apartment just as he was walking in. He asked what I has here for and I said I had to talk to him. I casually said that I would love to have him as my best man at my wedding. He said he would do that. We organised to meet at the pit on Sunday morning to go look for a suit each.

 **TRIS POV**

When Tobias got back to the apartment we told each other of our plan. We hadn't really given much thought of what we would war to the wedding. We wanted it to be more of a party than a sit down fancy wedding so we decided I would still wear a wedding gown but black and Tobias would wear a red suit and a black tie. We thought that Christina would wear a purple cocktail dress and Zeke would wear a red suit like Tobias but with a vest not a blazer.

In the morning Christina met me at my place and I told her what we are thinking to wear and she was happy about the dress choices. We get on our way to the shops that sell bridal clothing and saw an amazing black wedding dress that was strapless an the top part of the dress was lace and beaded and then there was a belt and then it flowed. I loved it so much I took a photo and I will show Tobias tonight and see if he like it.

In the next shop we find an amazing purple cocktail dress and both Christina and I like and take a photo to show Tobias.

By the end of the day we have got photo of about 5 different dresses we like and we will see what one Tobias thinks the best.

When I arrive home I show Tobias the photos and he decides on a black strapless wedding dress and a dark purple tight cocktail dress for Christina.

As soon as Tobias and I had picked which dresses I texted Christina to meet me at the pit at 8 tomorrow morning to go buy the dresses.

 **Tobias POV**

The next morning Zeke and I met up and went to the best suit shop in Dauntless. Tris and I decided on dark red suits for Zeke and me. As soon as we have brought the suits I go straight to the Apartment to finish the touches on the wedding.

A Month Later

 **Tris POV**

It is only 13 days till the wedding. I am so excited and the wedding is completely organised so now we are just working and waiting till the big day. Tobias and I are so excited. We got a letter today from my Mum and Dad to say they will be coming to the wedding. I am so glad they are coming.

2 weeks later

Today is the day I marry my best friend. I am so nervous and excited at the same time. Last night I slept at Christina's so we can get ready in the morning. The wedding is at midday at the pit. Tori and Christina worked on me all day to get my hair and makeup perfect. When Christina and I are ready we make our way to where I will wait till I am ready to walk down the aisle. When we arrive mum and dad are waiting for me. When we are ready we descend down the aisle where I meet Tobias.

10 mins later

I am now officially Mrs Prior. Tobias and I decided to take my last name so he can be fully separated from his old life. As soon as the ceremony was over everyone makes their way to bar to start the party.

As soon as dinner and the party was over Tobias, I and a couple of friends went up to the top balcony of dauntless to complete a promise. Tobias promised me he would go zip lining when we get married. He said this as soon as we got together when I found out he didn't like heights. He is fulfilling this promise. As we get ready he starts backing up and I told him I won't make him and that I love him and he doesn't have to do it. He said he wants to do it and we get in the double sling. As soon as we left the roof he was screaming so I decided that to make this easier for him I told him to focus on me and I kissed him. As soon as we heard screaming we realised that we need to pull the brake or we will face plant into the wall. By the time I had pulled the brake and we stopped we were 30 centimetres from the wall. When we were out of the sling Tobias told me he loved it and that it was one of the best things he had ever done.

After that we made our way to the apartment. When we arrived o closed the door behind me and he hugged me behind and pulls me to face him. We kiss with more intensity than ever and I start taking his shirt off. He asked me if I'm ready and that is when it heats up.

When I wake up the next morning I glance over and see Tobias fast asleep next to me and how lucky I must be to have him in my life.

I sneak out of bed to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. I didn't realise he was awake until he hugs me from behind and kisses my neck and whispers in my ear how much he loves me and how good yesterday was.

The morning was spent with my husband and by much time we decided to go down for lunch. When we arrived at the table with all of our friends Christina tells me that I have all of my stuff from the night before the wedding. I told her I will pick it up after lunch. After I finish lunch I head back to Christina's apartment to pick up my clothes.

We got talking and she asked if Tobias and I had talked about starting a family. I said we had talked about it but never said when.

1 week later

I have been feeling a bit sick the last couple of days and I am not digesting food well. Tobias is really worried but I think it is just gastro. We went to the doctor to see what the problem was.

When we saw the doctor he didn't know what the problem was. He asked us if I had been sexually active in the last month and I said I had been and he said I should go and have a blood test to see if I was pregnant. When we got the test back a couple of hours later they said it came back positive. I was pregnant. When we found out I was pregnant Tobias and I were jumping for joy.

As soon as we came out of the doctor's office we decided to go and tell our friends. When we told everyone I was pregnant they couldn't believe it.

When we got back to the apartment we decided to spend the night at our apartment just hanging out.

8 months later

 **Tobias POV**

Tris and I are getting ready for the initiates to arrive. We decided that because Tris is 7 months pregnant we will meet everyone at the net. Tris has decided to do as much training as possible and I will do most of it. She will mostly help with demos and helping people if they are struggling. We decided that because we don't want to hurt the baby in any way by overexerting her body.

Tris and I are training the transfers and Lauren is with the dauntless born.

After everyone has jumped we have a total of 20: 11 dauntless born and 9 transfers. 1 Abnegation, 4 Erudite, 4 Candor.

After we have done the tour and settled Tris and I take them dinner.

After dinner Tris and I go back to the apartment and we do some more work on the baby's room. We have already brought most of the stuff but tonight I assembled the cot while Tris did some more decorating.

After the cot was assembled Tris and I went straight to bed because tomorrow is going to be a big day.

In the morning I woke up the transfers and after breakfast we all went to the training centre to get to work with the fighting techniques. Today they are doing practise fights.

After a big day Tris and I met up at dinner because Tris is not needed to help me with the fights. She is trying to not do much to rest and make sure the baby is healthy.

After dinner Tris and I go for the 8 month ultrasound at the hospital to see how the baby is. We have decided we want to know what the gender the baby is so we can decide on a name and get the babies bedroom and clothes appropriate to the babies' needs.

We asked the doctor if she can tell us what the babies' gender is. She told us we were having a baby boy. We were so excited.

After the ultrasound we decided to go back to the apartment and start painting the babies room blue and red stripe.

 **Tris POV**

Today Tobias and I are training the transfer's knife trowing. Tobias asked me to go in front of the target to demonstrate the technique. Today I have been feeling a bit crampy but nothing serious but when Tobias threw the first knife I heard a pop and felt wet. When I realised what was happening Tobias was by my side and picked me up and was running me to the hospital. I was screaming in pain. On our way to the hospital we passed Lauren and Tobias screamed at her telling her to look after the transfers.

By the time we got to the hospital somebody had told the hospital that I was coming and there was people waiting for me. As soon as we got into the hospital Tobias put me on the bed and they wheeled me to the birthing suite. I was in so much pain but it was better because I had Tobias by my side and he helped me through the contractions and the pain that came with them.

After about 3 hours I had given birth to the most beautiful baby boy. We decided to call him Samuel or Sammy for short.

 **Tobias POV**

It was time for Tris to rest so I went outside the birthing suite and there was half of dauntless awaiting the news of our baby. I told them we now had a baby boy and Tris is now resting. I then went up to our apartment to go and get Tris an overnight bag and some clothes for Sammy. I then went back to Tris to take Sammy out of the room so she can sleep.

When I entered Sammy and Tris was asleep on the bed so I decided to lay next to Sammy so he was in-between Tris and I. I must have fallen asleep because a couple of hours later I woke up to Sammy crying. I quickly picked him up and raced out the door so not to wake Tris but I hadn't been quick enough as I was leaving I heard Tris moan and open her eyes. I told her to go back to asleep and I will take Sammy for a walk. She said she was well rested and to stay here. I gave up and gave Sammy to Tris so he can feed. As I was doing that Tris told me he looked so much like me and had my nose and ears which she was happy about. I leaned over and kissed her and told her that he had her mouth. After Sammy was finished feeding I told Tris that I will go outside into the corridor so she can rest without having to worry about Sammy. As I walked outside Zeke came running down the hall telling me he had just heard the news and just finished work. I told him we called him Sammy and he hold him for a while so I could go and fill out the paperwork. When I had finished the paperwork Christina was talking to Zeke while holding Sammy, I then realised that as long as Sammy is alive he will always have a lot of people loving him and people looking after him. As Christina saw me coming out of the reception she was coming towards me with my beautiful baby boy. Sammy was asleep so I told Christina I will go put him in his cot so he can sleep. I put Sammy in his cot then decided to get into bed with Tris and cuddled her while she was asleep.

When she woke up we just talked and we decided that we wanted to have godparents for Sammy so if something ever happened to him he had someone to go to. We decided on Zeke for the godfather. I told Tris that Zeke came to see us while she was asleep and he handled Sammy with so much love and he would be best for Sammy.

The next day Tris was told she could go home and just to come for regular check-ups to make sure Sammy grows into a strong healthy boy.

As soon as we arrived at home we entered and found so many presents and our fridge and cupboard was full of baby food and there was gifts everywhere and our apartment was so clean. There could only be 2 people who could have organised this: Christina or Zeke because they are the only people who have a key to our apartment.

After we are settled we decided to go to Zeke's apartment to tell him what we had decided and if he would do the honour. As we knocked on his apartment and he realised who it was his face lit up. He invited and asked if he could hold the baby. As we got into conversation we told him we would love him to be Sammy's Godfather. As soon as he heard the idea he started crying and told us he would love to. He asked him what Sammy should call him. We said whatever he wants, he asked if he could be uncle Zeke and we said that was an amazing idea. I have no siblings and Tris only has an older brother who she hasn't talked to since she transferred to dauntless and he chose erudite. She doesn't want a relationship with him. So Sammy won't have any uncles and aunties so why not Zeke.

As soon as Sammy was asleep we went back to the apartment and Tris had a sleep while I went down to dinner to get some food for when Tris woke up.

When I went down to dinner everyone was asking how Sammy was and how is Tris. I told them they are both amazing and Sammy is an amazing baby.

When I went up to the apartment Tris was feeding Sammy and she was reading. I brought her food and she was thankful telling me she was hungry but couldn't get up because Sammy was feeding. As soon as Sammy was fed I decided to go take Sammy out so Tris could sleep.

I decided it was about time everyone sees Sammy. The only people who has seen him is Zeke and Christina. Sammy was awake so I decided I would go to the pit and show off our amazing baby.

When I arrived down at the pit I was swarmed with all of our friends and for about 2 hours he was passed around.

Everyone was so good with Sammy and all fell in love with him. He was good with everyone, he didn't cry and complain about being passed around.

Tori offered to have him for a day so Tris and I could rest. I said we are good at the moment but we would probably need the offer in the coming months.

I have decided to go to Abnegation tomorrow to show Nat and Andrew their grandson. When you start a family you are allowed to start seeing your family so the kids can have a relationship and see the faction there parent/s come from.

The next morning we got up and headed to Abnegation. I had sent them a letter telling them they had a grandson and that his name is Sammy and a picture.

When we arrived they were so excited and we talked and they held Sammy with great care. They offered to have him once a month for a weekend. They said they could teach Sammy when he is older the Abnegation way if he wants and he would have his own bedroom that was orgianilly Tris' and they have kept all of the baby stuff they will be right ad it will give Tris and I some rest and some time alone.

We told them that would be nice but give Sammy a couple of months before we start the overnighters but we will come once a month to visit and they can come to Dauntless whenever they want to visit Sammy.

 **TRIS POV**

When we were at my parents I asked if they knew what Caleb my brother who transferred to Erudite when I transferred to Dauntless. They said he hasn't contacted them since he transferred. All they know I he is in government and he is getting higher into the ranks and may probably be leader soon.

After we left my parents' house we went straight back to dauntless. When we get back it is about dinner time so we decide to go to the put and have dinner there. It was just like yesterday night Tris and we didn't get to hold him for about 2 hours while we had a drink at the bar and dinner. When Sammy fell asleep Tori told us she will take him to her apartment. and look after him for a while so we can all have a little bit of a drink and when we are finished we can pick him up because Tori lives 2 apartments over from us with her husband a 4 year old she has a cot and is good with babies.

The next day was Tobias' first day back at working in the control centre. The initiates have finished training and now are dauntless.

I am going to start work next year in the tattoo parlour so I can look after Sammy.

 **2 years later**

Not much has happened in the last 2 years except that Will & Christina got married and had a baby girl Natasha who is 2 months old and that Uriah & Marlene got married last week.

Sammy is perfect toddler and is community raised and our friends and my parents are amazing. Sammy now goes and stays at his Grandparents house every month and they come and see him in dauntless every 2 weeks.

 **Tobias POV**

Today I woke to the information that my father died last night at home and in thought that when this was to happen I would be sad but I'm not. I think it is because he was never a good father and I have left him in the past and have got an amazing life without him.

No one except Tris knows I am Tobias Eaton they know me as Four. I left my identity in abnegation so no one asked me how I am dealing with the news.

When I go to work I go to the cameras in the abnegation community centre to see how everyone is dealing with the news. I see Nat and Andrew talking to everyone and it looks like everyone is dealing with the news of the death of their leader the way they deal with any death.

When my mother died everyone was helping out my dad and I and we were never alone to mourn. I was only 6 years old when she died of illness. At her funeral it was a bi event and it was a church service and then we watched her coffin to get lowered into the grave at the cemetery and then it was finished.

I expect this funeral will be massive because he was the leader of abnegation and I think most of the leaders from the other factions will go to the funeral and all of abnegation will go as well.

After work I went back to the apartment. When I walked in Sammy came and run up to me and hugged me. I asked him where mum was and he said she was having a nap and he was watching a movie. I asked him if he wanted to go down to the pit for dinner or does he want me to cook. He said he wanted to go to the pit and go see Zeke and tori. I told him so I left a note to Tris so she knew where Sammy was when she woke up. As we got out of the apartment I told him I could beat him to the pit and if he raced me and won I would let him have a slice of cake for desert. He started running and I let him beat me. When we got to the pit he saw Zeke and run up to him for a hug. After I greeted all of our friends including Christina, he decided it was time to get dinner. Sammy had his favourite hamburger and a slice of cake as I promised him. After dinner Zeke said it was his turn to have Sammy for a sleepover. I asked Sammy If he wanted to have a sleepover as uncle Zeke's and he was jumping for joy. I told Zeke I would go get his stuff now and take it to his apartment.

When I got back to the apartment Tris was up and asked where Sammy was. I told her Zeke was letting us have a night off baby duty. She was happy.

We decided to go to the Ferris wheel for a date, we had an amazing night. I told her we should do this more often.

We decided it was time for Tris and me to go get a matching tattoo of Sammy's name and date of birth. I decided to get mine on the top arm near the shoulder. It has Samuel Andrew Prior then his D.O.B. Tris got her on the back of her neck.

When out tattoos were finished I decided to go and pick up Sammy. Sammy told us he had an amazing time and Uncle Zeke was so fun to be with.

When we went down to dinner at the pit people were complementing us on our new tattoos.

When Sammy was getting weary we decided it was time to go back to the apartment so Sammy can go to bed.

One weeks after Marcus' death we were informed that have figured out how Marcus' died, would you believe it was Eric who is the leader of Dauntless. He has been charged with murder and has been sentenced to death. It will happen in a months' time and it will be a public event.

I got asked today by Max who is the 2nd in charge to Eric if I want to be leader of Dauntless because he is too old to run a faction. I told him I would get back to him in a couple of days with my answer.

I went straight to the apartment to talk to Tris about it. When she found out what I had been offered she was so excited and she told me it was my choice and she would be happy both ways but she told me it is once in a lifetime. She said the only reason that I didn't take it the first time is not a problem anymore.

I decided that I would take the job as leader of dauntless. I went to Max's office to tell him straight away. He was glad that I said yes and told me there is a week of intense training then I would be sworn in. He told me that if I wanted my family can move into a bigger private house with a backyard and I got to have our own pool. How told me I would own a private car and I could go to any faction whenever I wanted and I would be able to have a maid and housecleaner and anything I wanted. He also told me that at the house I have an unlimited use of the cellar and I have a hall at the house set up for parties. He told me that dauntless has a babysitter just for the leaders that I could hire at any time. He said that the keys and everything I need are in my office and I have use of them as of now. Even if I don't start being the leader until one week.

I went back to the apartment to talk to Tris about everything. The first thing I asked was does she want to move into a house with a pool, 5 bedrooms and a maid, housecleaners and cook. She said we should have a look first and then move so we did we went to the house and it was so big and fancy and we loved it, it has everything we ever imagined.

After Tris and I talked for a while we decided to go down to the pit and tell our friends the news and have a party tonight at the house. We told tori and her husband and will and Christina that we have a babysitter that would look after our kids for the night and we can all go out parting.

Tris and I decided to give Christina and Will our apartment at no charge as they are struggling at the moment with the baby. Of course they would say no as all friend would but I think I have a way to do it so they will accept.

When everyone had arrived at the party we showed them around our house and then we had a swim in our pool and talked and mucked around. After we swam we decided to play the famous game dauntless or Candor. I am the party host so I went first. I asked Christina and she said dare. This is my moment to shine. I dare you to live in our apartment free of charge. Of course she was shocked and told us she can't do that. I think she was thinking of taking off her shirt but she decided not to and said she accepts. Christina asked Uriah to tell us the most embarrassing moment with Marlene. He said that when they first got together Marlene and Uriah both had braces and they got stuck together and had to get the dentist to untangle them. Everyone starting laughing and Uriah lent over and kissed Marlene and said it was the best kiss they ever had and the longest hah. We finished the game when everyone was in their undergarments. After that we raided our cellar and everyone got so drunk we had an amazing time.

Tris and I slept in our bedroom, all couples had their own rooms (Mar Uri, Chris Will, Tori Ben and Zeke and Lauren.) we Pre-planned that when we woke up the next morning/afternoon we all had a full breakfast ready for us. At about 4pm we all decided it was time to go pick up the kids and go back to our boring lives. We asked Zeke if he was happy to have Sammy till tonight so Tris and I can start moving in.

Our new house has all furniture, crockery and cutlery so all we have to take is our clothes and baby toys ext.

It took us until 10pm at night to fully move in. I decided to ask if he was happy to have Sammy for the night. Of course he said yes so we will pick up Sammy in the morning.

When we walk into Zeke's apartment in the morning, Sammy spotted up and came a running. We told him we have moved and that we have a pool and he was so happy. When arrived in the house Sammy was running around and when we showed him his room he couldn't believe that this was all his. After he had settled into his bedroom we decided we should have a swim as a family. After an amazing day we were all so tired so we went to bed early and the first thing in the morning we would help Chris and will to move into our old apartment.

The next morning was a Monday so I had to work and start me trainee ship.

 **Tris POV**

When Tobias went to work in the morning I decided that I would tell Christina that I could look after Natasha for her so they could move into their new apartment without having to worry about her. When I arrived at her apartment I told her I would look after her and I would bring her back at about 7pm. She thanked me and then she went back to work and I took Natasha. We decided we would go to the dauntless playground for a play and then we went for a swim at our pool. After the swim it was time for Natasha's sleep and Sammy had a small rest while watching a movie.

When Tobias' came home in the afternoon he was exhausted so he watched some T.V while I took Natasha back to Will and Christina because they texted me to say that they are nearly ready to have Natasha back because they have nearly finished unpacking.

When I got back to the apartment Sammy wanted to go for another swim so we all went for a swim as a family.

For the last couple of months I was thinking of trying for another baby. I think I am ready to have another baby. Now Tobias has a good job with a bigger house and more money we will be able for me to not work for another couple of year's part time.

I decided that today would be a good time to put the question to Tobias. I was thinking that we could start nearly immediately because we have a babysitter to look after Sammy when the baby arrives and he would be nearly ready for kinder.

When I asked Tobias if he would like to extend our family by one more he was so excited to try. And he said he was thinking the same for the last couple of weeks. I told him we could start trying whenever he is ready. He said we could start trying in a moth so he could get into the swing of being the leader of Dauntless.

I asked him how the traineeship was and he said it was full on but good. He said as a leader I just have to deal with the most important stuff because the rest is done with the help of other proffesionals. He said he gets to choose his hours and he works as much as there is work to be done. Usually max said he worked about 50hrs a week as well meetings. He gets to work from home if he wants but he does have an office. He said he would work from home in the furthest room and turn that into the office so he could help with Sammy.

1 WEEK LATER

Today is the day Tobias gets sworn in officially as the new leader of Dauntless. It is a big deal and there is a big ceremony and he is so excited.

After the ceremony there is a big party in the pit with everyone invited. Tobias as the new leader has organised that all the kids go to the kindergarten to get looked after while the parent party if they want to. It was the best night and after we had had enough we went to pick up Sammy from the kinder and go back home. When we got home we fell straight asleep. Tobias and I will start trying for a baby as of tomorrow night.

2 weeks later

I have been feeling sick for a couple of days so we decided to go and have a blood test to see if I'm pregnant. When we got the results it came back positive. Tobias and I were so excited that I was pregnant again. We decided to go and tell our friends our amazing news. When we told them all they were so excited and everyone volunteered to look after Sammy whenever we need. I told them I am fine for now and that I have a personal babysitter and Tobias is flexible with his work and he can work at home but I may need their help in a couple of months.

At the 3 month ultrasound is when you can see what the gender the baby is. When the doctor was looking she found out that I was having twins. We were so surprised and happy at the same time. I was having 2 babies at the same time. We found out that they would be both girls but non identical. After the ultrasound Tobias went back work and I went to pick up Sammy from Tori and told her that I was expecting twins. She was so surprised and wished me luck.

5 months later

I woke up in the middle of the night with massive stomach cramps. I quickly woke up Tobias and told him that I was feeling crampy. He quickly rang up Zeke and told him could he quickly come over and stay the night so Tris and I could go to the hospital. During that phone call my waters broke so Tobias swiftly picked me up and ran me to the hospital while Zeke called the hospital to warn him I was coming in and needed to be seen immediately. When we arrived at the hospital they had everyone ready. I was rushed into theatre to have a seizer because I was 4 weeks early and my blood pressure was high. As I was being rushed into theatre Tobias got taken away to get ready for theatre. When he arrived they started nearly immediately. It was an easy procedure and at the end I had 2 beautiful baby girls. I didn't get to see them because they had to be rushed off to Intensive care because they were not ready to come out and they cannot function on their own. When they came out they were rushed to ICU and Tobias followed. They then stitched me up and took me to rest. When I woke up Tobias was there telling me how beautiful they were and they both had my eyes and mouth. I asked him if he had any photos of them on his phone. He said he did and he showed me the most beautiful people after Tobias'. I told him I was hungry and thirsty and asked me to grab me a doctor. When he came back he had a meal and a doctor followed. I asked the doctor how long until I get to see my babies? He said I could see them now if I went down in a wheelchair but I can't walk for about 5 hours to heal the stiches so I don't stretch them. I told Tobias I wanted to see them now so he gently lifted me to the wheelchair and we made our way down to my babies.

When we arrived and saw my babies I started crying and Tobias saw me and he hugged me and told me that everything was alright and they were strong. They were both born with a head of hair one was light brown and one was a little bit blonder.

When I was tired I asked Tobias to take me back to my room. He did and when he put me back on my bed I told him I couldn't keep my eyes open and I needed to sleep and told him he could go back to the babies. He told me they needed to rest as well and he climbed into bed with me and fell asleep next to me. When I woke up a couple of hours later Tobias was sitting next to me holding my hand. When he saw I was awake he kissed me softly. I asked him what he thinks we should call the babies. We had a couple of ideas but I wanted to see what he thinks.

Tobias POV

When Tris asked me of my opinion of what we should call our two beautiful daughters I had some ideas. I was thinking of Maddison, Tahlia, Hannah or April. We decided together the daughter with brown hair would be called Tahlia Rose Prior and the daughter with the blonde hair would be called Maddison April Prior.

A week later it was time for Maddi and Tahlia to come out of ICU and into the nursery so we can hold them whenever we want and they will be under watch just not as intensive. It was time for Zeke to bring Sammy down and meet his Sisters.

When Sammy came I greeted him at the door and told him to be quiet and that he could hold one baby at a time but he will hold both. I also told him to be gentle and make sure he is careful with his sisters.

When he came in he walked quietly to Tris and then he walked towards the cribs and he had such a big grin on his face, he asked to hold Maddi first and we told him her name was Maddison and she was the oldest by 5 minutes.

When I put Maddi into his arms when he was sitting down he said quietly 'hello my name is Samael but everyone calls me Sammy and I am your older brother.'

Maddi started to move so I asked Sammy if he would like to hold Tahlia and he said he would love to.

I couldn't believe he was so good with both girls. He stayed with us for a couple of hours and then I took him back to the house to sleep. He has been sleeping at the house with me and then going to Zeke's, Uriah' or Tori's during the day and seeing Tris in the afternoon. While the girls were in ICU he would look at them but nobody was able to hold them.

We were able to take the girls home 1 and a half weeks after they were born. They were fighters and we had to take them back once a week until their originally due date and then every couple of weeks from then.

While we were gone I had some people helping to set up the room. We had brought everything but it wasn't assembled.

When our friends found out we were home they brought food, flowers and enough gifts to last a couple of birthdays. As soon as we arrived home the girls were asleep so I put them in their cots and decided to let Tris rest so Sammy and I went down to dinner at the pit. When we arrive everyone is asking how Tris is and I tell everyone is good and so are Maddison and Tahlia.

Tris and I decided we needed two separate godmothers for Maddison and Tahlia. We decided that Christina would be Maddison's and Tori would be Tahlia's. We then decided that I would do Tori with Tahlia while Tris went to Christina with Maddi while Zeke was looking after Sammy for the day. I went to Tori and she was wondering why I was over there. I told her Tris and I decided that we would love her to be Tahlia's godmother. She started crying and told me that she would love to and I handed her Tahlia. She said that whenever we needed any help ask she and she would do whatever it took to help us with our 2 babies. I told her that if she didn't like something in dauntless or need any help or advice that I was always there. I told her that if she needed financial help I have enough money and was happy to give you some. She said that wouldn't be needed.

Tris POV  
I went to Christina's apartment with Maddi. Will answered the door and I asked if Christina was home and she must've heard me because she told me to come in. she told me I had a key and I was able to come in whenever. I told her I needed to talk to her. When I told her she was so happy and was literally jumping up and down. She asked if she could hold Maddi and I told her she was her godmother so of course she could hold her. I asked what she wanted Maddi to call her and she said Aunty Christi and Uncle Will. That is what all my children call all of the amazing friends we have.

When I got back to the apartment there was Tobias asleep on top of his computer, I woke him nicely and told him to go to bed and I could deal with the kids. He told me that Tahlia and Sammy were asleep and that they are both fed and it looks like they will be asleep for a while. I told him to go to bed and I would follow as soon as I have put Maddi to bed.

When I walk into the bedroom Tobias is sitting up awake. I go over and kiss him I told him to go to bed and sleep. I told him that so he can be the best leader in dauntless history he needs to sleep. After that he gave up and turned so he was hugging me from behind and fell asleep quickly. I fell asleep soon after him.

2 weeks after the girls were born we decided it was time for Andrew and Nat to meet them. We decide to take my car, it is quicker to get there by road than train. They knew that Tris had them because I had a meeting with them at Abnegation a weeks ago and I told them we would come soon and I called them yesterday telling them we would be there tonight for dinner. They said that was perfect.

When we arrived they were so excited and held one baby each and they were nearly crying. Apparently Caleb has a girlfriend but it is a new thing and they think he won't ever have kids. He isn't that kind of person.

As we were leaving they said they would be happy to help and do whatever we need. We told them we should catch up at dauntless soon. They told us they will see because Dad is the new leader of abnegation so as Tobias he is busy most nights.

When Sammy turned 5 he started school. In dauntless there is 2 schools the private or the public. Tobias and I decided to send Sammy to the public Primary school and see how he likes it. If he doesn't by grade 2 we will think to send him to the private.

Tobias and I were sent to the private Schools because our families were in the government.

Sammy was so excited to start school with all his friends from kinder. He had no tears he was happy to let us go.

As of today Maddi and Tahlia are about 10 months old and it is about time I go to do part time job with Tobias as his receptionist as the other lady is going on maternity leave and they only need me 3 days a week and I get to spend time with Tobias. I get to choose my hours and days I work.

While I am working Maddi and Tahlia will be at family day care or at Christina and Tori's.

After school I will pick up Sammy and then go and pick up the girls from wherever they are. Everyone is helping us and it is nice. Tobias is leader of dauntless and we have 3 kids under 6 we are busy and it is a bit harder for us. Christina and Tori have the kids twice a week and I have them the other days. Once a month Zeke has Sammy for a night. Sammy and Zeke are so close and Sammy loves going to Zeke's because Zeke doesn't have any kids so he spoils Sammy.

Today we found out the amazing news that Zeke and Lauren are getting married and are expecting a baby in 9 months.

Tobias POV

When Zeke told me that he had proposed to Lauren last night and she told him that she was pregnant and was having a baby in 9 months' time. He also said that he would love to have me as his best man and if Sammy would like to be the ring boy. I told him we I would be honoured. I told him that whenever they organised the wedding I would love to pay for the dresses and suits if he likes and that can be my wedding present. He told me that would not be needed but after a long talk I told him that that I would love to.

When I got back to the apartment Tris was already asleep and so were our kids. I had a quick shower and then headed to bed. I was so tired after such a big week at work.

A couple of days after Zeke told us about the proposal they decided they would have the wedding in a month so they could be married before the bump started to show. Zeke told me that we would go shopping with Sammy tomorrow so we can buy the suits while Lauren and her friend Georgia who is going to be her maid of honour will go and buy the dresses. I went to Lauren and told her to put the dresses on a tab and tell me what shop they went to and I would go and pay it after they have chosen a dress.

Today was an amazing day. Zeke and Lauren had decided on a black wedding dress similar to Tris' and red suits for the men. We all had an amazing day and all got matching suits.

On the day of the wedding Sammy and I met Zeke at his apartment about an hour before the wedding to get dressed and make sure we were perfect.

When the celebration


End file.
